Crossover Dimensions
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto & Bleach crossover. As Naruto faced a jutsu he had never approached before, he finds himself in a completely different world. What in the hech are hollows?


-- What's this? More new stories?! --

Yes! I decided to start more. Really, I don't know what's coming over me these days xD My fingers are eagerly waiting to type!

Okay, so this one involves Bleach and Naruto according to my summary. If you don't watch one of them, you're going to have trouble understanding the story. If you don't watch neither, then WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

In Naruto, it is set during the fillers where Naruto is thirteen. In Bleach, it will be set somewhere where the gang; Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Ishida and Kon; are in the days of hunting hollows.

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

_Flashback:_

"**Hollows/Kyuubi**"

"_**Hollows/Kyuubi thoughts**_"

Summary: Naruto & Bleach crossover. As Naruto faced a jutsu he had never approached before, he finds himself in a completely different world. What in the hech are hollows?!

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto...sadly T-T

* * *

_Crossover Dimensions_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 1: **The silver jewel

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several solid clones of our familiar blonde emerged through the use of a recognizable hand seal, "You're not getting away this time!" Naruto prepared himself to attack the two enemies that had managed to escape a couple of days ago. This time, he's making sure they don't get away again.

It has now been a week since this mission was assigned…

_Flashback:_

"No way!" Yelled Naruto with his arms crossing his chest, facing the rest of the genins in the room; Hinata, Kiba and Sakura.

The fifth hokage sighed with infuriation, _why does he always do this?_ "Look Naruto, the quicker you do this, the faster it'll be all over,"

"It's such a stupid mission! To capture a bunch of stupid robbers from stealing jewellery? I'm not doing it!" he pouted,

"Naruto!" Sakura mumbled irritatingly,

"You numbskull!" Tsunade began, "Have you not been paying attention to a word I was saying?" Naruto looked up; as Tsunade went on, "It's no ordinary jewel; it is believed to possess incredible powers-"

The blonde interjected, "And you actually believe that crap?"

"Naruto!" a fist of fury knocked his head by his pink-haired teammate, "Would you just listen?!"

"Itai! Itai!" Naruto softly stroked his head to ease the pain, "Gomen, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura nodded to the hokage, signaling to proceed, "As I was saying, it is believe to possess some indescribable power. Now, we don't know what this power is but we have been told there have been several break-ins lately within the home of the jewel, the Land of birds. However, none have been successful so far," Tsunade rolled hers eyes to every genin in the room, "I want you five, including Kakashi, to guard this crystal."

Everyone nodded; as Tsunade made her final statement, "This mission will start tomorrow, be there on time. Dismiss."

_End of Flashback_

"Naruto, the jewel!" Kakashi was facing off the partner of their opponent and spotted the other ready to escape with the crystal in his hands.

"On it, sensei!" Naruto leaped onto the enemy, making the crystal fly from his hands. The jewel was sent bumping towards a tree, creating an exceptionally small crack in between the small crystal.

The young blonde and the enemy made their way to the crystal and both then grabbed it. This caused the jewel to activate, giving off some kind of luminosity and silver sparks. The two, still holding onto the crystal, stared in awe as they were being pulled into some kind of afterglow. Everyone stared in shock as they witnessed two people disappear within a blink of an eye.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said, wondering if the blonde is still present,

"Gamaki?" the opponent spoke, waiting for a response from his partner.

However, silence took over the air as no reply broke the noiseless presence. The famous question brought everyone in thought, what just happened?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooah!" The two traveling ninjas were falling into a pit of darkness. Naruto turned his head to the side to spot the enemy, but he was suddenly gone. _What the hell is happening?_

"GAH!" Naruto found himself abruptly crashing onto a ground. He opened his eyes to feel the atmosphere around him. _Wha-what is this place?_ He thought; wandering his head around a foreign presence. "Hello?" the blonde began, "Sakura-Chan? Kakashi-Sensei? Kiba? Hinata? ANYONE?!"

"DUCK!" He heard someone scream from afar. Naruto turned his back to see something that left him entirely frozen.

"What. The. Hell…?" His eyes stared in a mix of emotions; fear, confusion, astonishment. "What is this thing? A demon?"

"**Mere mortal**," began the creature, "**Your spirit smells awfully tasty!**"

Naruto couldn't move his feet at all as fear was quivering his entire bones of his body. _Move…_Naruto thought timidly, _move…why won't I move?_

The blonde genin prepared himself to be attacked. He closed his eyes long enough to hear a sound of loud stabbing. The only question left was now racing through his mind…_Am I gonna die?_

-

-

-

**TBC**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

How was it so far? I would really appreciate it if you review :D I know so far it's incredibly terrible, but it will get better than this. Oh and I apologize about the length too.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki.


End file.
